


You Need Someone To Hold

by bellachanmustdie



Series: Frerard Drabbles [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kid Fic, M/M, teacher!frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellachanmustdie/pseuds/bellachanmustdie
Summary: Frank is a preschool teacher.





	

Let it be put on record, or better yet, someone publish it in print, that Frank Anthony Iero Jr never expected that he’ll become a preschool teacher a few months after he left the gates of his college, with a shiny diploma in his hand. He never expected it because his degree got nothing to do with becoming a preschool teacher. It didn’t prepare him for a life surrounded with kids. But his pre-med degree prepares him though for more years surrounded with books, papers, scientific journals and endless tests. He’s expected to take the MCAT in a few months. But no, _life happens_ and now he’s teaching one of the classes in a local, yet very exclusive private preschool.

Good thing is Frank has connections. His friend, Brendon Urie is pretty much loaded, aside from being literally pretty. He’s very fun to hang up with, until he had five bottles and he starts to hit on him and suggests they go to bed, complete with the suggestive weird movements of his eyebrows. Frank always flat-out refuses, not because Brendon is not his type but because he only sees him as his friend. Anyway, Brendon’s parents own the private school and they offered him a job.

And that’s the reason why, this fine Thursday afternoon, that Frank is sitting in the room and teaching one of his students how to strum a guitar.

It’s not actually a legit teach-the-kid a lesson how to play because the kid is just plucking and strumming the guitar. He's making so much noise which is fine for Frank. At least the kid is having fun.

The school’s over almost an hour ago, but he can’t leave yet until all the kids have been collected by their nannies or parents; mostly nannies because Frank knows that the parents of these kids are important people with very important jobs. Occasionally, it would be the kid’s grandparents, uncles or aunt who’ll pick the kids up. And that’s specifically the case with the kid he’s teaching now – _Arthur_. Frank never got any chance to meet Arthur’s parents. It was his uncle Mikey who always picks him up after school. Sometimes it’s Arthur’s nanny, Edith, but mostly it’s always Mikey.

Mikey is nice and based on a very few conversation they have that doesn’t involve his nephew, it appears that they share the same taste in music. Arthur had shown interest in music too and that’s why he’s teaching him how to strum a guitar. He might suggest to Mikey to tell his parents to get their son a guitar. Arthur’s fingers aren’t flexible yet but the kid’s enjoying strumming the guitar.

Back to the subject of his unexpected change of career, Frank never expected that he’s actually good with kids. He likes kids but he never really thought he will _love_ his work as a preschool teacher. There’s a big difference in taking a job because it pays well and loving the job. Frank loves all his students and he loves his job. His students are unique and bright and just being with them makes Frank smile.

“Hmm, isn’t your Uncle Mikey running a bit late?” Frank suddenly asks the kid. The kid looked at him and smiled. He has a cute button nose, rosy cheeks and his eyes are bright and hazel in colour.

“Uncle Mikey’s not here. Daddy’s picking me up today,” the five-year old boy informs his teacher happily. “Uncle Mikey’s in Los Angeles.”

Frank narrows his eyes. Arthur’s father never picks him up from school before. “I see. By the way, how’s your nanny Edith? I haven’t seen her recently.”

Arthur looked at his teacher. “Daddy says Gramma Edith is away to visit her daughter. She’ll be back, hmmm…” Arthur looks up, biting his lower lip and Frank assumes he’s thinking. It looks adorable. “Next Thursday! I miss Uncle Mikey and he says he's going to Disneyland too with his friends,” he pouts adorably, setting the guitar down carefully.

Frank let a little giggle and can’t help it but ruffle the kid’s hair. He knows the kid is jealous. “You wanna go to Disneyland too, Arthur?”

Arthur nodded, crossing his arms. “I wanna, I wanna..." he sniffs. "I told daddy to I wanna go there but he’s busy. He’s always busy.”

Suddenly, Frank feel sad for the kid. “Don’t worry, I think your dad would love to bring you there.”

“That’s what daddy say,” Arthur says, suddenly looks excited. “He says he’ll make time soon and we will go to anywhere I wanted! And Uncle Mikey will bring me lots of toys back!”

Suddenly, there’s a knock on the door and a man, possibly only a few years older than Frank is enters. His charcoal black suit is rumpled but under it is a crisp white shirt, probably costs more than what Frank wears today. He’s also wearing a green cashmere scarf around his neck.

And most of all, the guy is hot. He’s hair is bright orange, a colour that seems to suits him so well.

“Daddy!” Arthur jumps and throws himself to the man. His father picks him up.  

“I’m sorry bunny that daddy’s late,” Arthur’s father apologizes, breathes in before he press a kiss to his forehead.

“It’s okay, daddy,” Arthur says, kissing his daddy to his cheeks.

Frank gets up from his chair and Arthur’s father looks at him. “Hi. You must be my little Arthur’s teacher?”

Frank nods. “Yes. I’m Frank Iero. Nice meeting you sir --”

“Gerard Way,” Gerard supplies, extending his hand. Frank gladly shook it. “Nice meeting you as well, Mr. Iero.”

“Please, just call me Frank. Everyone does, Mr. Way,” Frank chuckles.

“Very well, then please just call me Gerard. And thank you for staying here with my son, Frank,” Gerard says. “And I’m sorry if it took me a while to get here. Had to sneak just to pick up Art here.”

“Daddy works in a museum!” Art happily says to his teacher. 

Frank smiles at them. “I see.”

“Yeah, I work in a museum, but it’s more complicated than that,” Gerard tells the teacher. “Anyway, we had to get going. I have to drop my little bunny to my mom.”

“Daddy! I wanna go to the museum with you!” Arthur pouts at his father.

Gerard presses a kiss to his forehead. “I can’t, bunny. I actually had to go somewhere after I drop you to your grandma. I’ll bring something nice for you later, okay?”

Arthur is still pouting, but he nods.

“Thank you very much, Frank,” Gerard says as he picks up Arthur’s bag from the floor. “It’s also wonderful to finally meeting my little Arthur’s teacher.”

“No problem, Gerard.”

Gerard smiles at him. “See you around, Frank. Say goodbye to your teacher, Art.”

Arthur looks at Frank. “Bye bye Frank. See you tomorrow!” he waves his tiny hand.

“Bye Arthur.”

Gerard leaves the room, his son still on his arms. It was good that he finally meet the little kid’s father. Frank can’t help but wonder if he’ll see Gerard again.

Frank leaves his classroom a few minutes after. And he’s smiling for reasons he's very sure is related to meeting Arthur's father.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another drabble (I'm dying to write a kid fic) but I actually wanted to continue writing this and make the story longer, complete with the interactions between Frank and Gerard, and how Frank will fit in Gerard’s family and of course, with a happy ending. But I cannot commit now and so this chapter stands as a one-shot for now. 
> 
> Also, I had no idea how to become a teacher, sorry if I got it wrong. But this is fiction, hehe.
> 
> Lastly, got the title from Flammable by Biffy Clyro. Kudos and Comments are loveeee. <3


End file.
